


It's complicated

by fannishliss



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Colleen is okay with that (mostly), Colleen is the Hero you've been looking for, Danny talks too much, F/M, Missing Scene, Tantric Sex, chi master Danny, hints of unrequited Davos/Danny so blatant omg, no love for the Thunderer, not much Buddhism in this story, not much love for K'un Lun to be honest, taking the love scene and making something out of it, virgin Danny Rand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: Colleen makes her move on Danny, and Danny shows her his moves in return.  :)





	It's complicated

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place during the love scene in Episode 7. I wanted to show what Danny Rand would really be like as a lover -- a virgin, who has lived most of his life under an oath of celibacy, yet at the same time, a rule breaker, curious and mischievous, and in his own way, a Tantric master. 
> 
> I deeply apologize if this story offends anyone due to the subject matter of spirituality, religion and/or race. I tried to do my research, and will gratefully accept criticism.
> 
> This story is gratefully dedicated to Danny/Colleen shippers -- all seven of us! :) Please comment to let me know you're out there. :)

Colleen leans in and Danny kisses her. 

 

He’s really not the best kisser in the world. He acts almost like he’s afraid of her.Why would the Iron Fist be afraid of Colleen Wing? 

 

She touches his shirt and he startles.What’s up with that? 

 

Looking into her eyes, he seems to be searching for something, but he doesn’t say anything. 

 

He takes off his shirt, so she takes off hers.She touches the mark lightly with her fingertips, and at least he doesn’t flinch.

 

“Did it hurt?” she asks.

 

“It was seared into my skin by dragon’s fire.So yeah, it hurt. It was charred for a while, then the charring kind of flaked off and it didn’t hurt any more.” 

 

“Oh,” she says. Being the Iron Fist isn’t all sunshine and roses.Colleen gets that, even though there’s a lot about K’un Lun she still doesn’t understand.Bakuto hasn’t told her much about who the Iron Fist is or what he does, just that the power of the Iron Fist could help the Hand accomplish great things.Colleen knows that Danny believes that the Hand is evil, and she’s ready to admit that in the past the Hand has done things that she doesn’t like.But that’s not Bakuto, and that’s not the Hand that has taken her in and become her family.When Danny meets them and sees all the good they’re doing, he’ll understand. 

 

He’s the one who’s always saying, “It’s complicated.” So he’ll understand that it’s not cut and dried with the Hand.Bakuto is a visionary and is leading them toward extraordinary things. So many kids who’d never have had a chance on their own are accomplishing so much now with the Hand helping them along.Danny will see that.He has to. 

 

Colleen tries to put all of that out of her mind.Be here now, be kissing Danny, don’t live in some mental illusion when there’s a flesh and blood man in her arms, breathing softly as his warm lips tremble slightly against her own. 

 

“Danny, are you okay?” Colleen asks. 

 

“Sure,” he says, leaning back a little.That little frown creeps into his clear brow, that subtle edge shows up in his voice.“I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be?” 

 

“I don’t know,” Colleen says.“You tell me.” 

 

Danny’s frown deepens.His hands are big and strong — bigger and stronger than the rest of him would imply.Like many martial artists she knows, Danny is not a big guy.His power doesn’t lie in the size of his muscles or the length of his reach.His power is in his life force, the way he’s been honed by fifteen years of training into a living weapon.He’s not especially fast, though his reflexes are good; he’s definitely not channeling his physical strength the way Colleen teaches.Colleen wanted to see the Iron Fist and she’s trying not to be annoyed that he wouldn’t show her; at the same time, she has an inkling that maybe it’s not that easy.She tries to pay attention to that inkling.She tries to stay present and feel the heat of Danny’s hands on her sides, hands that Bakuto says are charged with miraculous power. 

 

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Danny says, and his brows are like a thundercloud. 

 

“You never kissed a girl before?” Colleen teases.

 

“No!” Danny says.“Of course not!At the monastery the monks made us swear a vow of chastity.” 

 

“Oh,” Colleen says, pulling back a little. Twenty-five years old and never been kissed? “Maybe, then, I guess it’s probably best if we don’t…” 

 

“I don’t believe them,” Danny says, defiant, hands tightening just a little on her waist. “I don’t believe that my chi will be depleted if I kiss someone.I’ve seen them kiss girls.After all, where did Davos come from if the Thunderer never kissed anyone?Davos has a mum, you know!” 

 

“Huh?” Colleen says.As usual, she’s lost track of Danny’s whirlwind chain of associations. 

 

“We used to spy on them sometimes,” Danny says, his frown clearing.Colleen is often surprised by how close Danny still is to childhood. Colleen barely remembers being a child.“Davos and I.We watched the monks practice.Tantra.Heh.It’s not that difficult, I never thought so; Davos was never as good at it as I am though.” 

 

“What are you talking about?” Colleen says. 

 

“Um, Tantra? It’s a practice for retaining chi during sexual stimulation.” Danny has no problem explaining things to her she already knows.She tries to remember that he has no idea what most people know and understand, and what is literally something from out of this world. 

 

“Okay, but if the monks were chaste, how did you see them….” Colleen prompts. 

 

“Chastity’s not always the same thing, depending on who you are,” Danny explains. “For the monks, once they had mastered tantra, they could engage in sex, because their chi was not depleted.For us, warriors in training, we had to swear to abstain, being so young, and we weren’t supposed to know anything about tantra or any kind of sex at all. We were meant to keep our minds on our training, all the time. Running at dawn every morning, chi gong till noon, two hours of kicks, two hours of punches, two hours of headstands, crown breaking, hanging…. there was a lot to get through every day, and we were meant to be too exhausted for anything else.”

 

“And you did that for fifteen years?” Colleen says. 

 

“Yeah,” Danny says.

 

“So even after you won the Iron Fist, you weren’t released from your vow of chastity?” Colleen asks. 

 

“No,” Danny says. His face and voice fall flat.“They sent me to the cave and I survived the ordeal.Then they saw the mark, gave me new robes, and sent me back to guard the pass.I stood there for a long time until I saw that the gate was open….” Danny looks away. 

 

“How long did you stand there?” Colleen asks softly, not sure if she wants to know the answer. 

 

“I’m not sure. To be honest, I didn’t try to keep track.Davos brought my food, which was nice, seeing another person every so often.Something besides wind, and fog, and snow…”Danny’s face is blank and cold with the memory. 

 

Colleen’s mind boggles as she thinks of it.Standing guard at a pass high in the Himalayas, without another living soul to talk to, day after day, for the rest of his life — that was the fate intended for the Iron Fist. 

 

“I don’t blame you for running,” she says. 

 

“I didn’t run!” Danny says, vehement. “I prayed for a sign.When the hawk appeared, spiraling down the mountain and across the valley, I knew the gate was open and I was meant to go.For an outsider to become the Iron Fist, I was sure it meant something.I couldn’t believe the best way for me to serve K’un Lun was for me to just stand there for the rest of my life.” 

 

“No one could face that,” Colleen says. 

 

“The Iron Fist is the Immortal Weapon, guarding the pass for countless generations,” Danny intoned. “I left my post because a sign came from Heaven that my destiny lay elsewhere.” 

 

“And you just happened to be a billionaire back home in New York,” Colleen point out. 

 

Danny nods, slowly. “Yes, but I wouldn’t have left if I hadn’t seen the sign.” 

 

If it had been me, I would have seen a sign in anything, Colleen thought to herself. 

 

“So now that you’ve left the monastery, you don’t have to remain chaste?” Colleen asks. 

 

Danny frowns again.“I used to think my training was so extensive.Training every waking hour.Monks waking us up in the middle of the night with sudden training.Meditation for days at a time was called a break from training.If we fell asleep they whacked us and made us kneel on stones. But there’s so much they never told me. After I faced the dragon, my training was suddenly complete.There’s so much I don’t know!But the Thunderer was eager for an Iron Fist to once again take up the post. So up the mountain I went, and there I was meant to stay.” 

 

Colleen feels anger beginning to burn inside her. “I don’t like it, Danny. I know they saved your life, but they used you.” 

 

“They would have used anyone who made it through the trial,” Danny says. 

 

“Did anyone else ever try?” 

 

“Every year since the last Iron Fist died, a young man was sent— the best of K’un Lun, promising, talented warriors. None survived, until me.” 

 

“Weren’t you afraid?” Colleen asks. 

 

“The only way out is through,” Danny says. 

 

“Is that what Buddha says?” Colleen asks. 

 

“No, it’s something my dad always said. Are you Buddhist?” 

 

Colleen shakes her head with a smile. “My parents were Christian.My grandfather was Shinto, but he really only cared about Bushido and the code.”

 

“I would like to learn more about your code,” Danny says. 

 

“I would like to teach you,” Colleen says with a smile. 

 

“Sensei,” Danny smiles, and with that, his lips are on hers again, gentle and soft. 

 

Colleen is no stranger to sex, but making out with Danny is different from how she pictured it.He never presses for more.After a long minute of kissing, he smiles at her and pulls back. 

 

“I like kissing you,” he says happily.“Your mouth tasted like alcohol, but now it only tastes like you.” 

 

“We can do more than kiss, if you want,” Colleen offers.She hasn’t really understood, up until now, that Danny is blunt and open because he doesn’t know any other way to exchange information.Danny has no secrets, no guile, no hidden plan.

 

“I’m happy to do whatever you like,” Danny says.He’s not lying; his face is open and relaxed. 

 

“Tell me more about this tantra your monks practiced,” Colleen says. She knows enough now about K’un Lun not to make any assumptions about the otherworldly realm. 

 

“After we had passed through many years of training as warriors, the Chi masters began to train us in controlling the flow of energy through the body.You’ve seen the form.” Danny looks to Colleen to make sure she is following. 

 

Danny’s form is smooth and slow, controlled and internal.It looks less like a fighting form and more like what the old men practice in the park.If Danny had not revealed his mastery of kung fu, Colleen might not have assumed he knew how to fight at all. 

 

“Yes,” Colleen answers with a nod. 

 

“It takes many hours, many days, many months before the flow of chi can be felt,” Danny recites.“The fire is subtle at first, merely a warmth, like the warmth of exertion or a hot cup of tea warming the belly.Slowly, but surely, the dutiful practitioner will begin to feel the aura of the subtle body, flowing as the movements shape the chi.In our training, we were taught to focus chi into vulnerable areas, to render us impervious to attack — the neck, the arm, the foot, the crown, the stomach — and of course, the hand.” 

 

“So you can concentrate your chi in your hand, and that’s what makes you the Iron Fist,” Colleen says. 

 

“No,” Danny says.“Practically anyone can focus chi well enough to harden the hand.You must have seen it in your own dojo, in your advanced students.” 

 

“Well, yes, of course,” Colleen says.“But—“

 

“This is why the Iron Fist is nearly impossible to explain,” Danny says.“The Dragon, Shou Lao, gives it.Yes, I’ve mastered the flow of chi through my body — but so has Davos — so has any trained warrior of K’un Lun.The Iron Fist is something more — something no one has been quite able to put into words.It is a gift from Shou Lao the Undying.One faces him to become the Immortal Weapon, or die trying.”

 

Colleen is tired of tangents and honestly, the more she knows about K’un Lun, the less she likes it. 

 

“I think you were getting to the part about the tantra,” Colleen says.What she really thinks is that Danny is starved for someone to listen to him talk, but she does hope they’ll get beyond talking sometime this evening. 

 

“Yes!” Danny says happily.“When we got bored, we liked to sneak around, spying on people and trying to learn stuff they didn’t think we needed to know.One time we hit the jack pot.We found one of the chi masters copulating with his wife!” 

 

Danny sounds so excited and innocent, no different from his story about stealing plum wine. Instead of shocking her, it makes Colleen happy. 

 

“Yeah?” she smiles. 

 

“There they were, hardly moving, but so peaceful, so focused on each other.And from time to time, the woman would shake and moan loudly, and Master Sun just smiled and stroked her softly.It was fascinating. Davos could hardly stand it, but I could almost see the chi in Master Sun, the way he kept it diffused with his breathing, so he could share the pleasure with his wife, without letting his chi get away from him. His calmness and joy were so real.I had great respect for Master Sun, but even more after that.Maybe I shouldn’t have spied on them, like Davos said, but, I learned a great deal about focus and the breath from the way he applied it during sex.” 

 

Colleen had read about tantra, of course, but she’d never really practiced it.Danny had spent over half his life disciplining his body, learning to control the breath, and becoming a master of chi.Even if he hadn’t completed his training, his mastery of chi was far greater than anyone else she was likely ever to meet, other than her own sensei, whom she really couldn’t think of in that way. 

 

“Show me?” she asks. 

 

“Okay,” Danny says.“It’s best if we take off all our clothes, and get comfortable on the bed.”

 

Colleen laughs, and the two of them race to take off the rest of their clothes. 

 

“Now, I’ll sit back against the headboard, and you sit on my lap, like this.” Danny leans back and Colleen climbs into his lap, facing him.This already feels so much more intimate than most of her encounters.Wrapping her legs around his body, she is open to him now.He’s hard, but his touch remains gentle as he guides her into position. 

 

“Heart to heart,” he says.“Keep your eyes open, and focus soft.Breathe in through the nose and out through the mouth.Breathe deeply.Relax every muscle. Feel how good it is to touch each other like this.” 

 

“Mmm,” Colleen says.The night air is cool in her apartment, but Danny’s skin is warm, a pleasant contrast.She rests against him, heart to heart, her breasts and belly touching the black serpentine mark. 

 

“Let your cares and worries disappear,” Danny says, as his hands stroke lightly up and down her back.“Relax, here, and here,” he says, infallibly finding out spots of tension in her shoulders and neck.“Rest against me, and breathe.” 

 

Danny’s low, sweet tone is soothing.His gentle hands stroke against her skin, soothing away the soreness of her daily workouts.She melts against him.Nothing has ever felt so natural, so safe. 

 

“You’re doing so well,” Danny praises.“Davos could never let go like this.” 

 

“What?” Colleen says, pulling back into her shell a little.“Did you do this with Davos?” 

 

“Not this,” Danny says, “we were chaste.But we practiced, sometimes, side by side, as young men do.” 

 

Colleen wonders if Davos felt as casual about it as Danny had. 

 

“Doesn’t it feel good?” Danny says. “The chi so warm and fluid?” 

 

“Yes,” Colleen says, dreamily.“What’s the next step?”

 

“Well,” Danny hesitates, “this is as far as I usually go.I find it relaxing, yet invigorating, and the chi remains intact.Would you like to go further?” 

 

“I don’t want to press you,” Colleen says.Danny is hard against her belly, and she is soaking wet, but like he said, it does feel good.Taking it further isn’t as important to her as doing what Danny feels okay with. 

 

“We can go further,” Danny says.“I’d like to.And I’m sure it gets better, holding another person like this.” 

 

“Probably,” Colleen agrees with a smile. 

 

“Okay, then you have to sit back a little, but try to stay relaxed, and keep breathing deeply as you can.Make whatever noises you need to make, okay?” 

 

Colleen’s not usually all that loud, but she’s ready for anything. 

 

“Look into my eyes,” Danny says. 

 

it should be difficult, looking so deeply into the eyes of someone she’s known for so short a time.But Danny’s eyes are kind, open and accepting, and she finds herself sinking into his gaze. 

 

“Breathe in, hold, breathe out,” he repeats a few times, basic deep breathing, but wrapped around him like this, staring deeply into his eyes, and relaxing more deeply with every breath, it’s like nothing she’s ever felt before.Warmth suffuses her body, rolling out into her limbs, a full body pleasure and sense of well-being that grows and doubles in waves. 

 

“Now move your hips, just a little, lift and lower. Good.Keep breathing.Ah, Colleen, you’re so gorgeous like this.The fire in your eyes — in your cheeks — in the blush of your nipples — “ 

 

Orgasm strikes out of nowhere, hitting Colleen like a breaking wave. 

 

“Scream if you need to, roar —“ Danny says. “Let go, let it take you—“ 

 

Colleen lets go, falling back into Danny’s strong embrace.He leans forward, just enough to press his chest against her breasts.His heartbeat pounds against her, echoed in the throbbing of his cock against her belly.She breathes like he tells her, deep, and lets her breath out in a roar, and nothing has ever felt like this, earthshaking, life changing, remaking who she is at core. 

 

“Good, so good, so beautiful,” Danny is murmuring as his strong arms gently hold her up. “Keep breathing.” 

 

She’s so wet now she’s dripping, spread open and around him in his lap. 

 

“I want,” she moans, after she can make words.“I want you to fuck me.” 

 

“Um,” Danny says.“Are you sure?” 

 

“Yes, yes!” she insists. She pulls him down to the bed and lies on top of him for a moment, but then they roll so that he’s on top.

 

He takes a deep breath, and pushes inside.She comes again, immediately, pulsing all around him, taking him in as deep as he will go. 

 

“God, Colleen, Colleen,” he says, but his breathing steadies again after the first shudder.“You’re so hot, you’re on fire.” 

 

“Mmm,” she says.“Now move!”

 

Danny Rand may kiss like a middle schooler, but his moves take it to another realm entirely. 

 

Breathing slow and even, he fucks into her like a dream, hard like she wants it, just the right angle. 

 

“Touch me, here,” she gasps, and his fingers find her clit and send her screaming over the edge yet again.He watches her like the hawk that led him here, pacing himself to match her desire.And when her body lets go at last, spent and utterly relaxed, he pulls out, not even breathing hard.He kisses her, here and there, stroking her body, smelling her hair, mouthing at her breasts, soothing her muscles with that magic touch of his, licking her clean with a grin both wicked and innocent.

 

The next morning, he is pensive and she feels a little unsure. But when he shyly says he enjoyed it, she’s happy to let it be that easy. 

 

It’s not always easy though, of course, and later, they find themselves on top of a mountain, staring down at an empty mountainside where the Heavenly City once stood.Everything has changed in an instant, and the bodies of her quondam allies, the Hand, lie bloody and broken in the snow. 

 

“Do you regret breaking your vows?” she asks once. 

 

“I’ve never broken any vows,” he says quickly.“Sometimes destiny leads me closer to my ultimate purpose, and my vows must be seen in a new light.” 

 

 

This is Danny: stubbornly convinced he's made the right choice, but agonized about it nonetheless. 

 

Danny is complicated, but Colleen has never been one to back down from a challenge.  

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a bunch of qi gong practitioners who are doing the form that Danny uses.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8xRFqo1t2NM


End file.
